911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Mohamed Atta
Sometime in the late 1980s Atta studied English at the American University in Cairo. French Intelligence documents stipulate that Mohammed Atta visited Bosnia on three different occasions between 1994 and 1999. Atta visited Syria several times from 1994 to 1999. 1997 Attended language courses at Bonn's Goethe Institute with Marwan al Shehhi May have visited London, according to credit card records. 1998/99 Atta possibly sold used used cars in the open air car market on Feld Street (presumably Feldstraße). 1998 Said Bahaji brought his friends Mohamed Atta and Ramzi Binalshibh to view an apartment at Marienstrasse 54, right near the campus of the technical university, in October 1998. By Nov. 20, the three were living together in one of the building's first-floor, three-room flats. Late August 1999 Supposedly arrives in Afghanistan June 3, 2000 Arrives at Newark International Airport in New Jersey , after flying from Prague International Airport in the Czech Republic September 11, 2000 (disputed) Wayne Motor Inn on Route 23, NJ December 14, 2000 A Delta captain said Atta was working at the Crown Plaza Hotel in Albany, NY and tried to steal his flight bag. December 26, 2000 9/11 Hijackers Atta and Alshehhi abandon Plane on Florida runway January 4-10 2001 Abroad, Spain and Germany February 15, 2001 According to a book by Jurgen Roth, described by Newsday as “one of Germany’s top investigative reporters,” on this day 9/11 hijacker Mohamed Atta applies for a job with Lufthansa Airlines at the Frankfurt, Germany, airport. However, when Lufthansa checks his criminal record they find that in 1995 he had been under investigation for petty drug crimes (see 1995), so his application is turned down. After 9/11, Lufthansa Airlines will say they can neither confirm nor deny this account, because all such records for rejected applicants have been routinely deleted. February 22-25, 2001 Atta Spends Weekend in Key West on a ‘Continuous Party,’ has an important meeting. April 3-4, 2001 Mohamed Atta and Marwan Alshehhi make a second visit to Virginia Beach. They close their recently rented mailbox there and, after checking out of the Diplomat Inn, cash a check for $8,000 at a nearby SunTrust Bank branch. They also cash another check for $10,000 in the same place at around the same time. Bank surveillance footage of Atta on April 4 will be found after 9/11. April 11, 2001 Mohamed Atta and Marwan Alshehhi move into Apartment 122 in the Tara Gardens Condominiums complex in Coral Springs, a suburb of Fort Lauderdale in southeast Florida. Atta rents the apartment using his own name and they pay $840 per month in rent. Atta will list the apartment as his address when he applies for a driver’s license in May. According to the London Times, while in Coral Springs, Alshehhi spends his days “washing piles of laundry for the gang in the development’s washing machines,” and Atta is “often in the parking lot, chain smoking.” June 28-July 1, 2001 Mohamed Atta takes his first trip to Vegas, flying from Fort Lauderdale to Boston and then, the next day, to Las Vegas via San Francisco with United Airlines. He stays there three nights, then returns to Boston via Denver, and flies to New York the next day; July 8 2001 to July 19 2001 In Spain Mid-July-Mid-August 2001 9/11 Hijacker Atta Seen Shopping and Purchasing Money Orders near Venice, Florida. Jean Waldorf, the owner of the Shipping Post, a mail service business in Punta Gorda, Florida, will later report seeing Mohamed Atta and an unidentified associate visiting her store some four to six times. According to Waldorf, Atta purchases US postal money orders in denominations of $100 to $200, paying for them with cash, but she does not know how they are spent. Waldorf says that the money orders, which can only be cashed in the US, are “not traceable.” The owner of a local childcare center, Anna Brookbank, later says she recognizes Atta, having seen him shopping at a Punta Gorda supermarket during this period. 10/1/2001; ASSOCIATED PRESS, 10/2/2001; CHARLOTTE SUN, 10/2/2001; CHARLOTTE SUN, 10/3/2001 Punta Gorda is about 30 miles south of Venice, where Atta, along with Marwan Alshehhi, previously attended flight school in 2000 (see July 6-December 19, 2000). According to official accounts, the only time Atta was in this area was during his time at the flight school. July 19, 2001 9/11 Hijacker Atta Tells Three Friends in Germany that Time Has Come to ‘Fear God’s Word’ Near the end of his visit to Spain in July 2001 (see July 8-19, 2001), future 9/11 hijacker Mohamed Atta sends a cell phone text message to three friends in Hamburg, Germany. The message reads: “Salam (greetings). This is for you, Abbas, and Mounir. Hasn’t the time come to fear God’s word. Allah. I love you all. Amir.” The message is sent to Said Bahaji, so he is the “you.” “Mounir” is Mounir El Motassadeq. “Abbas” is Abbas Tahir, a Sudanese friend of Ziad Jarrah’s who author Terry McDermott says is one of the Hamburg group. Atta signs the message “Amir” because he is generally known as Mohamed el-Amir in Germany. The information about this message will come from the BKA (German intelligence). It will be unknown if the BKA finds the message before or after 9/11. July 30 2001 Returns to Florida from Newark August 2001 Hijackers Seek Help at Florida Pharmacy; Incident Later Raises Fear of Bioterrorism Pharmacist Gregg Chatterton approaches two men—later identified as 9/11 hijackers Mohamed Atta and Marwan Alshehhi—after observing them spending a suspiciously long time in the skin care aisle of his drugstore, Huber Healthmart Drugs in Delray Beach, Florida. “My hands. They’re itching and they’re burning,” says Atta. Chatterton will later recall: “Both Atta’s hands were red from the wrist down. If you filled your sink with bleach and stuck your hands in there for six hours, they would come out red, and that is what they looked like.” Asked the cause of his skin irritation, Atta replies evasively. After recommending a particular lotion, Chatterton is about to turn away when Atta forcefully slaps his hand against the druggist’s chest and says, “My friend, he’s got a cough.” Chatterton gives Alshehhi a bottle of Robitussin. Chatterton will remember the pair when the FBI comes calling a few weeks later. He will say, “When somebody touches you like that, you remember that customer.” According to the St. Petersburg Times, the incident will give rise “to the theory that Atta irritated his hands while handling anthrax” (See also October 14, 2001 and March-April 2002). August 7 2001 Atta flew from Fort Lauderdale to Newark August 13-14 Atta, Hani Hanjour, and Nawaf Alhazmi all fly to Vegas August 30, 2001 A motel manager in Hollywood, Florida, says that Mohamed Atta and Ziad Jarrah stay at his motel. They gave a non-existent Toronto address and drove a car with Ontario, Canada, license plates. They claimed to be computer engineers from Iran, and said they had just come down from Canada to find jobs. September 6th 2001 At 10 AM, Mohamed Atta and four 911 hijackers were spotted at the Oklahoma City National Memorial Museum by an employee who reported that the five were speaking in a Middle Eastern dialect, and that they had become "boisterous" inside the museum. September 11, 2001 A woman who identified herself as the wife of Mohamed Atta appeared at the Broward County Courthouse Broward Clerk’s supervisor Renea Gaskin was on duty at the courthouse when Atta’s “wife” appeared, apparently minutes before Atta piloted American 11 into the World Trade Center. “She stated that she was his wife and wanted to take care of any outstanding tickets,” said Gaskin. “I remember her being dressed in Arab garb.” The woman went away without getting what she wanted. Other J.D. Will Lee, 62, general manager of South Florida Crop Care in Belle Glade, said Monday that groups of two or three Middle Eastern men came by almost every weekend for six or eight weeks before the terrorist attacks, including the weekend just before the assaults. Lee said a co-worker, James Lester, positively identified one as Atta. Seawinds Healthcare, Miami Shores, May 2001 Category:All Category:Characters